Hydroprocessing includes processes which convert hydrocarbons in the presence of hydroprocessing catalyst and hydrogen to more valuable products.
Hydrotreating is a hydroprocessing process used to remove heteroatoms such as sulfur and nitrogen from hydrocarbon streams to meet fuel specifications and to saturate olefinic compounds. Hydrotreating can be performed at high or low pressures, but is typically operated at lower pressure than hydrocracking.
Hydrocracking is a hydroprocessing process in which hydrocarbons crack in the presence of hydrogen and hydrocracking catalyst to lower molecular weight hydrocarbons. Depending on the desired output, a hydrocracking unit may contain one or more beds of the same or different catalyst.
Slurry hydrocracking is a slurried catalytic process used to crack residue feeds to gas oils and fuels. Slurry hydrocracking is used for the primary upgrading of heavy hydrocarbon feed stocks obtained from the distillation of crude oil, including hydrocarbon residues or gas oils from atmospheric column or vacuum column distillation. In slurry hydrocracking, these liquid feed stocks are mixed with hydrogen and solid catalyst particles, e.g., as a particulate metallic compound such as a metal sulfide, to provide a slurry phase. Slurry hydrocracked effluent exits the slurry hydrocracking reactor at very high temperatures around 400° C. (752° F.) to 500° C. (932° F.). Representative slurry hydrocracking processes are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,755,955 and 5,474,977.
Hydroprocessing recovery units typically include a stripper for stripping hydrocracked effluent with a stripping medium such as steam to separate volatile hydrocarbons and unwanted hydrogen sulfide. The stripped effluent then is typically heated in a fired heater to fractionation temperature before entering a product fractionation column to separate and recover products such as naphtha, kerosene and diesel.
Slurry hydrocracking is very energy-intensive due to the severe process conditions such as the high temperature and pressure used. Over time, although much effort has been spent on improving energy performance for slurry hydrocracking, the focus has been on reducing reactor heater duty. However, a large heater duty is still required to heat stripped effluent before entering the product fractionation column.
There is a continuing need, therefore, for improved methods of recovering fuel products from hydrocracked effluents. Such methods must be more energy efficient to meet the increasing needs of refiners.